canvas_rangerfandomcom-20200216-history
Tiara
'''Tiara '''is a member of the Re-Generation of the Hero faction. He is a transvestite and a transgender. Appearance Tiara usually wears a baby-blue knee-long night dress. He looks like a 13 years old girl by appearance. The dress was made that way to hide his boyish body. When going out to "socialize", however, he wears a more ordinary clothing, namely a jacket and a skirt. He has long, dull-grayish black hair, with bangs divided into two sides. He doesn't have a right eye, only an empty socket lays below the white eye-patch. He takes the eyepatch off during "socializing". He dislikes footwears, but still wears them during "socializing". Personality He cares for his friends dearly, even though he rarely says it. He's proud of his 'female features' and used them often to gain advantages. He loves to write and read when surrounded by nature. He has a craving for sweets and he loves girly things, such as shopping and going to cute cafés with friends. He's hopeless about make-up, though. He likes to be praised and is easily flattered. History He was born in England in the 1500s of a noble family as a female named Theresia Anne-Mary Grey. "She" had always been compared to "her" perfect cousin, leading to "her" inferiority complex. One day, "she" was kidnapped and used as a sacrifice in a weird occult ceremony. "She" was turned into a non-aging human and, to her horror, a boy. "She" was able to use the magic of writing with the cost of "her" dream (to become a fully grown woman and marry someone) and the lifes of the people at the ceremony. Since then, he tried to find someone to turn him back into a girl. He searched in the Britain and even to Norway, for the countries were well known of their magic. He found no one to help him, though. He then went to Indonesia in 2010, after hearing that the black magic in the country was a strong one. However, the black magic caster--known as dukun--asked for an unreasonable amount of money, so he set off to search for jobs. Accidentally, he met the Canvas Rangers who had just came back from the second war in South Africa. He followed them and found the homebase of CR, but was hesitant to join for it looked like a suspicious organization. However, after running very short on money, he decided to join anyway. Ability His ability is a magic-casting writing type. The ability is known as Pena Daun, the same name as the magic pen he uses. He writes the spell at the object and after the writing finished, the "ink" would sip and turn into effect. Currently, he is able to use 5 spells: *anti-sleepy spell *anti-diphtheria spell *anti-flu spell *anti-rabies spell *washing spell The spell that's used the most is the washing spell. The weakness of the ability is that it needs time to be casted and it has to be written on the target. However, the percentage of success is 100%. Trivia * His birthday is the same as the author's birthday. References http://tyatikana.deviantart.com/ Category:Ranger Category:Male Ranger Category:Hero